A Doctors Love
by Jack'sgirlhtl
Summary: A little bit of fun inspired by Paul McGillion going on about Dr Beckett getting a love life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters,I am just borrowing them for a short time.

This is a story starring Dr Carson Beckett,Dr Elizabeth Weir,Dr Rodney McKay,Teyla but to name a few,Along side a few original characters including Dr Helen McCoy and Dr Paige Ashby

**Chapter 1**

Dr Helen McCoy sighed to herself as she waited to be patched up for the 3rd time in 6 months, you know being a biochemist/botanist wasn't all it was cracked up to be sure she had two doctorates to her name but she was expected to be quite serious and straight laced all the time and that really wasn't her. She was more the get out there, woman of action type, not the timid science geek everyone perceived her to be. She'd arrived as part of a new civilian team that had been sent along to help with the research into the wraith among other things, but what she hadn't told any of the others was that she was an RAF brat and ex-military to boot.

As she was looking around the infirmary she spotted Dr Rodney McKay enter and walk over to one of the consols.Most of her research time had been spent with this man and she still hadn't decided whether she liked him yet. He was as arrogant as she'd been told but there was something else there a softness, no not softness exactly, compassion that was it which was surprising considering what she heard about him. Helen was just about to call him over when Dr Beckett appeared as if out of nowhere

"Now what have we here?" he asked as he moved to examine first her shoulder then her leg.

"Well I was off world with one of the science teams investigating the source of a new plant and on the way back to the puddle jumper the ground gave way and I slid down a ravine next thing I know I'm here" she said pausing for breath before continuing "So how bad is it, and when will I be able to get back to work?"

"Well lass, it doesn't look too bad, but I'd like to keep you here for a couple of days while your leg heals"

Helen was quiet for a second as she inwardly screamed 'yes' before she lifted her head to look at him saying "Ok then, if you think that's best"

After Dr Beckett had bandaged her leg and shoulder she lay back on the bed and began her favourite past time, people watching. She'd always done it even from an early age and she was good at it too, plus with her almost photographic mind she found that she could read people, you know get into their heads. It was thanks to this skill that despite the fact that she hadn't gotten the chance to talk at length to either Lt Col Sheppard or Dr Weir she knew that they would be there for her if she needed them and that John Sheppard was someone that would be your friend for life and defend you to the last. It was also through her people watching that she'd began to develop an affection for the good doctor.

It had started the first time she'd ended up in the infirmary, she'd been running an experiment in the lab when she'd been called away for something, and had been gone for no more than 10 minutes but in that time someone had taken it upon themselves to change the temperature settings on the instruments causing her experiment to superheat and before Helen could do anything about it the whole thing had exploded.

That had landed her in bed for a week and sparked a huge investigation, it had also given her lots of time to watch Carson and what she observed was a very caring person who did everything he could to get his patients back on their feet as soon as humanly possible. But it wasn't until the second time she was under his care did she really begin to feel something. She had been off world helping evacuate the local population, a sort of all hands on deck type of thing when she'd been bitten by the equivalent of a funnel web spider only this was ten times worse. Carson had needed to come off world to help her as she couldn't be moved for fear that she would die, and all she really remembered about that time was his calming voice telling her she was going to be ok.She had woken up in the infirmary 3 days later with a very worried looking Carson watching over her and it was then that she realised what he meant to her, which was ridiculous as they had only talked about work and had never spent more than an hour in each others company when she was either being patched up by him or he was consulting on a project so how could she feel anything for him?

At first she had put it down to the fact that he had saved her life and that it was some sort of traumatic reaction, so she'd decided to distance herself from him as much as possible, spending hours in the lab going over old experiments and past notes trying to avoid the infirmary and any contact with Carson Beckett.But that idea went right out the window when Paige, one of the few friends she'd made and confided in had gotten herself almost killed while trying to figure out a piece of wraith technology. Plus Helen had to be the one to find her lying on the floor of the lab one night covered in blood and barely breathing.

She'd automatically called for a medical team, who arrived seconds later and took charge, moving Paige to the infirmary so quickly that everything seemed to pass in a blur. Before she knew it she was standing back watching as Paige fought for the life, then the next thing she remembered was being woken up by someone saying "Dr McCoy can you hear me?"

"What of course I can" then she realised where she was "why am I on a gurney, what happened?"

"You fainted just as I arrived it seems" Dr Beckett explained seeming slightly amused by this

Helen then heard a beeping and remembered why she was in the infirmary in the first place "Paige" she asked franticly

"Don't worry she's alive and stable for now"

Helen flopped back onto the pillow, relived then asked "does anyone know what happened, was she attacked?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you actually" Sergeant Bates said as he approached her bed.

"What do you mean? I came into the lab and found her I didn't see anything, how would I know what happened?" Helen asked looking up at him.

"What time was it when you arrived at the lab, did you call the med team immediately, did you touch anything?" sergeant Bates started firing questions at her so fast she barely had time to answer one before the next was asked.

"Sergeant please Dr McCoy needs to rest, can't you wait?" Carson interjected

Sergeant Bates looked over at the doctor a little annoyed but stopped asking his questions before saying " Yes fine, I'll be back this afternoon, if that's ok with you?"

"Fine" came the reply before the sergeant turned and exited the infirmary

"Thanks" Helen said smiling up at Dr Beckett

"Ah it was nothing lass, now you get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything changes ok"

"Ok" and with that she snuggled down, closing her eyes giving in to the sleep she needed

It was now 3 weeks since Paige had been found and she still hadn't woken up and there seemed to be no reason why. Her blood work as well as CAT scan had come back clear and this fact was frustrating to both Carson as well as Helen. But the latter especially seemed to be the most annoyed about her friends lack of recovery and her frustrations all came to a head a couple of days later. She had spent the morning sitting with Paige chatting away endless to her then had spent the afternoon running test upon test, trying to figure out why her friend was still asleep. But by the evening she still hadn't found anything concrete to explain it. Helen signed as she sat back looking over at her laptop as it started to beep, telling her that the latest series of tests she'd been running were finished. Dejected at the results she snapped the laptop shut and got to her feet looking around her lab as if totally lost, not really knowing what to do next she left.For an hour Helen wandered through Atlantis until she found herself standing in front of a door she didn't reconise, with no idea how she got there. Suddenly it slid open to reveal a dimly lit room, not knowing why Helen entered and proceeded to look around, finding a pair a discarded fighting sticks on a near by bench. Instinctively she picked them up and began to twirl them around her body getting faster and faster as she let out her anger. Suddenly she stopped as she noticed a punch bag off to her left. Half grinning to herself she slowly approached it then with expert precision proceeded to beat the hell out of it. She continued to do this for several minutes unaware that she was being observed. It wasn't until she began to tire and stopped, turning to leave did she notice Teyla standing just inside the doorway watching her.

Helen walked back over to the bench, putting down the fighting sticks muttering "sorry I'll just be going"

When Teyla spoke "you fight very well"

"Thank you" Helen whispered then continued "as I said I'll leave"

"No wait, your Dr McCoy are you not?. I have observed you in the infirmary quite often, sitting with a young woman."

"Yes that's Dr Paige Ashby, she's a good friend. I hate to see her like that, it makes me so frustrated."

"So I see and you came down here to ease that?"

"No not really, I just found myself outside and when I saw the sticks it was instinct, I picked them up and the next thing I know I'm beating up a punch bag."

"Well as I said before, you fight very well, May I ask where you were taught?"

Helen was quiet for a second, thinking whether or not she wanted anyone else knowing her secrets but for some reason she continued "Airforce.I was sometimes part of a team that specialised in extraction. Marshal Arts training was a required thing plus I found I liked the discipline of it, so I continued with it even after I left."

Teyla was silent for a moment looking at the young woman in front of her, she had heard a little about Dr's McCoy and Ashby's work mainly due to the fact that it involved the wraith and use of their technology but what she had heard was that Dr McCoy especially was a timid shy person so to see her use such still was almost too unbelieveable, to be true.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me in a sparring session sometime. It would help you to improve if you have an opponent who fights back"

Helen was taken a back; she had heard a lot about Teyla Emmagen since first arriving at Atlantis and had read some of her team's mission reports. So for her now to ask if she, Helen wanted to train with her was so flattering, that there was no question as to the answer

"That would be great, only if it's no trouble"

"None at all or I wouldn't have asked" Teyla paused for a second then continued "it is late, we should continue this tomorrow" she finished motioning toward the door.

"Yes of course, but I'll just check in on Paige before bed though"

"Of course, until tomorrow then" and with that Teyla nodded her head then left heading down the corridor to her quarters.

A couple of weeks later Helen and Teyla were in the gym sparring but it seemed more one sided that usual with Teyla getting in shots Helen would normally block. At first Teyla had thought it was due to the injuries she'd gotten last week when she's slid down the ravine but Heen had said Dr Beckett had given her a clean bill of health so Teyla stopped for a moment looking at her opponent

"You seem distracted today, what is on your mind, are you still not fully recover from your recent injuries?"

"No I'm fine just thinking about a few things that's all"

"Well I believe we should stop, your mind is not on what we are doing I have gotten past you many time in the last few minutes." Teyla said as she lowered her sticks and moved over to the bench, grabbing a towel.

"No I'm fine really we can continue" Helen protested

"I do not feel that is wise, we will continue tomorrow"

Knowing she wasn't going to win Helen relented "Ok, maybe your right, my mind is elsewhere we'll stop"

As Helen was packing away her things Teyla turned to her "Maybe if you were to speak of what is on your mind it would distract you less?"

Helen thought to herself, she hadn't spoken to anyone about Carson, the only person she would normally confide in was lying in the one place she couldn't talk about her problem for fear of him overhearing and besides over the past few weeks she had come to trust Teyla so she replied

"Well I'm not really sure how to explain this but I think I'm in love with Dr Beckett"

Teyla was quiet for a moment before replying "so this is what has been distracting you today, have you discussed this with him?"

"I couldn't what if he doesn't feel the same, god I could never look him the face again" Helen blurted out as she started pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

Teyla watched this for a while before stepping over to Helen and stopping her "you need to be calm. I don't understand why you would not be able to face him again if you expressed your feelings also how can you be sure that he doesn't feel the same if you have not asked?"

Helen looked up at Teyla realising she was right, she shouldn't get worked up over this but she still couldn't just come out and declare her undying love ,no she needed another way"

"Teyla the reason I'm so worried is back on earth if you come out and tell someone how you feel about them and they don't return those feelings then it can be very awkward every time you meet."

"I think I understand a little, but you do need to sort this out, today we are only sparring, but tomorrow this distraction could get you hurt."

Helen just nodded at this then proceeded to finish packing away her things before exiting and heading for her quarters

After she had showered and dressed she headed for the commissary feeling suddenly hungry then realising she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She was just finishing up her meal when she noticed Dr Beckett enter with Rodney McKay; they both looked over in her direction and smiled then proceeded to get their food. Quickly standing Helen put away her tray then headed out of the commissary back toward her quarters when she realised that she hadn't seen Paige that day. She had spent the morning in her lab then most of the afternoon sparring with Teyla so hadn't had time to go to the infirmary, so she turned round heading for the infirmary. When she arrived and found it deserted she walked over to Paige's bedside pulled up a chair then sat down next to her friend.

Feeling utterly exhausted Helen rested her head on her hands muttering "Oh Paige what am I going to do, how can I be in love with someone I hardly know, it's not possible is it?"

Suddenly she heard Paige's voice sound in her head "of course it is you mad mare and you know it"

"Yeah I know, I guess your right but it's still unnerving " she said looking up at her friend half expecting her to be sitting there looking back at her smiling but found her still asleep silently breathing in and out. Helen really wished she would wake up so she could help her decide what to do about Carson but it wasn't to be, she would have to work it out by herself. Not really having the energy to move and feeling too exhausted to care she laid her head on her hands and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Helen pulled back the covers, climbing out of bed carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping figure beside her and slowly walked over to the window. As she gazed out across the ocean thinking she heard a sound behind her. Knowing what it was she went to turn round when two strong arms came round her waist and a voice said "What you doing?"_

_Closing her eyes for a second Helen breathed in his scent before replying "nothing just thinking, go back to bed Carson I'll be there in a minute ok?"_

"What did you just say?" he asked his tone changing to one of surprise

Suddenly Helen was awake and looked up to see Dr Beckett staring down at her. Realising what she must have said out loud she tried to deflect from it

"Has something happened with Paige Dr Beckett, is that why you woke me?" she asked looking up at the friend then back to Carson

He smiled down at her "I've told you, call me Carson and no everything is fine, you just looked a little uncomfortable. I thought maybe you'd like to use one of the infirmary beds" he replied motioning to the empty one next to Paige

"Thanks" Helen said as she moved over to the bed and laid down

Just as she closed her eyes again Carson said "Well I'll see you in the morning then love" and with that he left, leaving her staring after him.

'Oh my god,' she was so embarrassed he'd heard her he must have. She remembered that she had been dreaming about looking out over the ocean and then telling Carson to go back to bed. What was she going to do? As she started going through the options she stopped 'wait a minute. Had he heard her, he didn't seem offended or overly shocked if he did, he'd even smiled when she'd changed the subject straight away' so if he had heard and he wasn't worried about it was there something there that she'd missed? 'stop it Helen' she told herself 'your reading too much into it, just go to sleep and think about it tomorrow' so with that thought on her mind she gave into the sleep that was pulling at her, unaware that there was someone watching

Carson had stopped when he'd reached the door and turned back to look at the sleeping figure, thinking about what he thought she had said. It had sounded something like "go back to bed" and it had been directed at him, which to his surprise actually meant something. Thinking back to the first time he had become aware of the young doctor he smiled. It has been not long after she'd arrived, he'd been asked to assist on one of her projects by Rodney, some biochemical experiment involving wraith DNA he couldn't remember the exact details but he did remember Dr Helen McCoy because he'd been impressed by her knowledge and skill in the sciences but due to the time constraints there hadn't been anytime for socialising. Then not long after that she'd ended up in his care and been in and out of consciousness for most of the time. Then the next occasion he'd spent time with her he had been working to save her life after she'd been bitten by that damned spider. He remembered she'd almost died a couple of times during that 3 day period and each time she'd flat lined it had seemed to effect him more than usual, which was odd as he really didn't know her all that well. Also what was equally strange was the immense relief he had felt when she'd opened her eyes and smiled up at him. But then she had seemed to avoid the infirmary and him completely which had left him with a sense of loss he couldn't explain. Now standing here watching her sleep, he felt content, like this was something he could and wanted to do for the rest of his life, but what was this? What was he feeling? It was almost like something out of one of those romantic novels his mother loved to read. He needed to figure out what feelings toward Dr McCoy were which surprised him as he hadn't had cause to do that in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neither Helen nor Carson got the chance to do anything about their feelings because the next day saw Helen off world for 2 weeks investigating a newly discovered wraith lab and Carson on the main land helping the Athosians cure a nasty outbreak of influenza. So it wasn't until they'd both returned and Helen had reported for her post mission physical did Carson even catch a glimpse of her. And even then he hadn't gotten the chance to speak to her as he was called to away when one of the teams had come back early after being attacked by the Genii suffering casualties. His staff had told him though that she had been some what withdrawn and very quiet, so he was surprised when upon arriving at the Rec room for the monthly movie night he saw her sitting on one of the many sofa's dotted around the room.

As he entered he became aware of how crowded the room was and that the only available seats were either next to Kavanaugh or Helen. Well he knew he couldn't get through a whole evening sitting next to the pompous doctor so he opted for Helen ,even though he'd suddenly become very self conscious. That was nothing compared to what Helen had started feeling the moment she'd spotted him approaching. Over the past 2 weeks she'd had a lot of time to think about how she truly felt and had come to the conclusion that she was head over heels, totally in love the Dr Carson Beckett but what she hadn't worked out yet was what she was going to do about it. But all she could think of at this moment was that he was standing in front of her asking "is it ok if I sit here?" as he pointed to the space beside her

Unable to make her mouth work she just nodded and looked back at the huge screen that had been set up trying to calm her breathing. Helen felt the sofa shift as he sat down causing her to turn her head looking to her left coming eye to eye with him,and before she knew it she had let out a tiny squeal, she quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't notice how red she'd gone and it seemed to work because he didn't say anything then to her immense relief the lights dimmed and the movie started. Half way through the film Helen began to feel sleepy but fought it with all her might, but found it almost impossible so she lent back against the sofa closing her eyes and within minutes was fast sleep. Carson had become so engrossed in the movie that he didn't notice when Helen fell asleep, he did notice however when he suddenly felt something flop onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see what was happening only to find Helen had obviously fallen asleep and slid down coming to stop, resting against him. Gently trying not wake her he tried to move her back to an upright position but this only caused her to mutter in her sleep and snuggle against him, resting her arm on his legs. Carson froze not daring to move in case it caused Helen to shift further. He didn't want her to wake up and think he was taking advantage of her, because that's something he would never do, wouldn't even think of doing, in fact he'd worked out that what he felt for Dr McCoy went way beyond anything he'd felt before, he would even go as far as to say that what he felt was love.

As the film finished Carson gently shook the figure next to him trying to wake her

"Helen lass, wake up the films finished"

"Hmm what?" came the muffled reply

"Come on you need to wake up, movies over, it's time for bed"

"Ok" she muttered but instead of getting up Helen snuggled closer

Just then Rodney walked past "Hey Rodney you work with Dr McCoy, can you help me. I've tried waking her but it had no effect"

Rodney smiled before walking over to them and leaning forward so he was close to her ear then yelled "Hey McCoy wake up"

To which she sat bolt upright "Sir Yes Sir!" she said before realising where she was and who she was with. "What McKay?" she growled sounding annoyed

"She's all yours Carson" Rodney said as he walked out of the room smiling to himself

Helen watched him leave still annoyed at being woken up, but happy he'd left, as she turned back to Carson she said "You know he always takes great pleasure at doing that if he finds me when I've fallen asleep in the lab at the end of a long night, like heeee's never done it"

"I'm sure he enjoys it knowing Rodney as I do, anyway are you ok, my staff told me you were a little quiet at your post mission physical?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired I guess, probably shouldn't have come here tonight but I haven't missed a movie night since I arrived. Paige and I used to love coming along when ever we were both on base and this is the chance since she was hurt so I felt I needed to be here you know what I mean?"

"Aye lass I think I do, but now I think what you need is rest, and I mean rest no coming to the infirmary tonight, Paige is fine and no stopping at the lab either also I think you should take the next few days off too."

"But"

"Hey now no arguments, you've been pushing yourself way too hard over the past month or so, so a few days rest will do you good. Doctors orders"

She went to protest again but stopped realising he was right "Ok I give in, I'll take tomorrow off, that's all though I have experiments to finish"

The next day Helen boarded a jumper that was bound for the main land, equipped with ropes and carabenas she was going climbing. Major Lorne had told her about some great looking mountainous ranges not far from the Athosian village, so she had decided to check them out. Helen entered the village to be greeted by a young woman who took her to meet Halling

"Welcome, you must be Dr McCoy, Teyla asked me to look after you today and show you around. So how may I be of service?"

Helen smiled at Halling before replying "Well Major Lorne told me about some mountainous ranges near by, I was hoping to do some climbing"

"Yes I know the ones, they are about 30 minutes away, I will show you in just a moment, I need to deal with a village dispute first"

"No problem I'll be here"

Halling bowed and departed, leaving Helen to sort out her equipment

30 minutes later he returned to find Helen sitting with some of the village children

"Dr McCoy I am ready"

Helen said goodbye to the children, picked up her ropes etc then followed Halling toward the edge of the village.

Hours later Helen returned to find everyone enjoying their midday meal. A jumper was due to pick her up at 2pm which was still over 30 minutes away so she decided to head toward the landing site to wait. As she was passing Hallings tent he called her over "Dr McCoy, please join us"

"I wouldn't want to intrude" she replied seeing a young boy she presumed was his son Jinto sitting next to him

"It's not an intrudsion, please sit you must be hungry after your climb"

"Thank you that would be lovely" she said after a moments consideration before sitting down next to the your boy and taking the bowl she was offered

Half an hour later Helen heard her radio click and a man's voices said "Dr McCoy it's Major Lorne, are you there?"

"Yes Major I'm in the village"

"Just to let you know doctor, we are approaching you now, we've been asked to drop off some supplies then we'll be ready to leave."

"Thank you Major I'll meet you at the landing site" Helen said before clicking her radio off and turning to Halling and Jinto."Thank you for the meal and thank you again Halling for showing me where I could climb I had a really good time" and with that she rose to her feet and headed out of the village.

The flight back to Atlantis was quiet and seemed to pass in a flash and before she knew it they'd arrived back in the jumper bay. She thanked Major Lorne the headed to her room. Once she stowed her climbing gear she showered and changed then curled up in her big comfy arm chair by the window and gazed out over the ocean. She sat there for about an hour before getting bored upon which she decided to go and visit Paige.

Helen entered the infirmary to find it buzzing with activity. It looked as if one of the teams had just returned, arriving a bit worse for wear to boot. She could she Sgt Stackhouse laying on one of the beds a doctor attending to him then over in the corner she spotted one of her colleges just standing there looking some what shellshocked.So she walked over to him "Hey Gallo are you ok,what happened?"

Dr Gallo looked at her blankly before muttering "He's dead they killed him" then suddenly he keeled over. Helen grabbed him as he fell, stopping him from hitting the floor "Hey I need help over here" she shouted

Quickly she was surrounded by a nurse and a couple of airmen who helped her move Gallo over to a nearby gurney and lay him down

"What happened he was fine a minute ago?" nurse Peters asked as she started checking his vitals

"He just said he's dead they killed him then he keeled over, what happened was he out with Stackhouse's team?"

"We're not entirely sure, all we do know is that one of the two airmen that left with the team hasn't come back, and Sgt Stackhouse is in a bad way, Dr Gallo was the only one not injured."

Helen looked down at the unconscious scientist wondering what could have happened when Dr Weir arrived asking for an update, not wanting to get in the way Helen left just as one of the senior nurses started explaining what they knew so far.

Helen looked back as she slowly walked over toward Paige's bed noticing for the first time that Carson was busy working on a young woman with a huge gash down her side.

As she got closer to her friends bed the noise started to die down some what,yesterday they had moved Paige's bed to the far side if the infirmary, so she was close to one of the big windows. Carson has said it would help with her recovery, let her hear the ocean but Helen had suspected it was more to do with the fact that Paige had been a coma for almost 2 months and most of the nurses etc were beginning to believe she'd never wake up. But Helen was positive she would, plus this new area was more private, she could talk a little more openly to her friend now. As she sat down, she once again looked over toward the main treatment area to see nurses rushing about carrying trays of instruments etc.Slowly she turned back to her friend "Well Paige it looks like your going to have a bit a company, Stackhouses team came back injured and it seems one of them was killed I don't know all the details, looks bad though" she finished turning round when she heard someone behind her

"Oh hello Dr Weir"

"Dr McCoy, I was just checking in on Sgt Stackhouse and his team and saw you sitting over here, how's your friend doing?"

"She's ok I guess no real change but no worse either, thanks for asking" Helen was silent for a second before continuing "Do you know what happened, was Stackhouse's team attacked,Dr Gallo said someone was killed is that true?"

Dr Weir looked over at the doctors and nurses as Helen said "Sorry to ask so many questions it's just I've been off world a couple of times with Sgt Stackhouse's team ,I just wanted to check they were ok"

"No that's ok ,we still don't know much other than one of the airmen, Grahams didn't return with the others,Sgt Stackhouse has just been taken into surgery,airman Chesterfield has been sedated due to her injuries and with Dr Gallo out cold,until one of them recovers enough to report we won't know what happened." Elizabeth sighed as she looked back at Helen who sat silently not really knowing what to say.

"Well I'll leave you alone, I really need to get back to the control room." And with that Elizabeth turned heading out of the infirmary.

Helen watched the expedition leader leave before turning back to her friend and proceeding to tell her about her day. About an hour and a half later Helen sighed at the same time her stomach started to growl and decided to go for dinner. She said her goodbyes to Paige then left heading toward the commissary. Once she'd eaten she felt slightly restless so returned to her room in order to change into work out gear. As she pulled on her clothes she noticed her reflection and stopped to look at what she was wearing, it was very similar to what Teyla would wear. It had been after their first sparring session that Teyla has suggested she try one of her outfits, as the jogging pants and t-shirt she'd been wearing seemed to be restricting her movements. At first Helen had been a little it weary but had soon found Teyla was right, the skirt especially allowed her to move more freely but she'd replaced the leather edged vest top with one of her own lycra ones as she felt it was more comfortable. Helen quickly checked to make sure her fighting sticks were in her bag before pulling her hair back in a pony tail then headed out of her room for the gym.

Helen had been working out for 20 minutes when then door opened and Teyla walked in.

"Greetings Dr McCoy, how are you this evening,I didn't expect to see you here today, did you enjoy your time on the main land?"

"Very much thank you, I appreciate you asking Halling to show me around he was very helpful"

"I am glad" Teyla replied moving to place her bag on the bench across from the door

"Well as we are both here, would you like to spar?"

"Yes of course, just don't tell Dr Beckett he ordered me to rest and I don't think sparring counts as resting." Helen said moving over to where Teyla was unpacking her things.

"May be we shouldn't continue then"

"No I find sparring and working out relaxing much more than lulling about reading or something"

"I agree, we will continue, and I won't say anything to doctor Beckett"

"Thank you, shall we start then?"

Carson walked back from the commissary heading back toward the infirmary when he met Major Lorne "Evening Major, you haven't seen Teyla recently at all?"

"Yes I have as a matter of fact, just a minute ago, she was heading toward the gym"

"Thanks" Carson replied turning and heading in the same direction

When he arrived outside he could hear sounds of fighting Teyla was obviously sparring with someone so he opened the door and looked in. The sight that greeted him was Teyla standing opposite a young woman dressed in the same style skirt as her and a black tank top.Assumming she was one of the Athosians here for a lesson he decided to wait a moment and watch. It wasn't until the two women started to circle each other did he realise it was Dr McCoy. He was just about to interrupt and tell her off when Teyla attacked, causing Carson to stop and watch in ore as Helen blocked then attacked back. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Helen hold her own against Teyla.Suddenly though she turned, performing a spectacular move, bringing Helen to her knees, pinning her with the fighting sticks before saying "Good, you are improving, that was much more difficult today"

"Thanks you, I've been practicing" Helen replied getting to her feet slightly out of

breath.

"I can see that, enough for today, besides we have a visitor "Teyla said indicating to Carson standing in the doorway.

Helen spun round to look at him, her mouth dropping open

"I thought I told you to rest" he said sounding none too happy as he moved more into the room

"I" Helen started

"Do not be angry Dr Beckett it was my I idea to spar,Dr McCoy told me of your orders but even though it looks tiring believe me it is also relaxing as well as it helps concentrate the mind"

Carson considered this for a second still a little shocked at first seeing Dr McCoy fighting and second that she could hold her own against Teyla before replying "Ok I believe you, anyway the reason I'm here is that I need to speak to you Teyla"

"Very well Dr Beckett I will finish up here then report to the infirmary, I should be no more than 20 minutes"

Carson nodded, turning to leave, quickly glancing at Helen before exiting

Teyla walked back to Helen "Have you discussed your feelings with Dr Beckett yet?

"No not yet and at the moment I don't plan to and I know what your going to say but I have to do this my own way I've thought about this a lot and I now know exactly how I feel so it's less distracting. Anyway shouldn't you be on your way to the infirmary?"

Teyla smiled "Yes of course, I will see you later, if you like we can spar again tomorrow Col Sheppard and Ronon are not due to return for a few more days"

"That would be great, I see you tomorrow evening" Helen replied before Teyla left heading toward the infirmary

The rest of the week passed quietly with Helen getting most of her experiments completed all except the last two which would require her taking a trip to the main land to collect more samples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know Paige I'm seriously considering taking Carson's gene therpy.At least then I would be able to fly myself over to the main land to collect samples.Dr Weir has informed me this morning that she regrets 'there are no pilots available at this time'. This is going to set my experiments back days but there's nothing I can do about it now is there?" Helen sighed as she looked over at her friend.

Paige Ashby was still in a coma but there had been a change in her condition though. Yesterday while Helen was explaining her latest experiment, Paige had moved her hand, only a fraction but she'd moved it none the less. She'd immediately called Carson over, who had checked Paige's vitals, then had ordered a new CAT scan and MRI along with a battery of blood tests. They were still waiting for most of them to come back but the CAT scan had indicated increased brain activity which Helen had taken as a good thing.

Helen sighed again looking over at the clock, noting the time. "Well I had better be going " she said getting to her feet. "really need to finish those experiments I told you about but I'll be back later"

As she got to the infirmary door Carson walked over "You know I could fly you over to the main land if you like"

Helen looked at him in surprise "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was passing and I heard you talking"

"That's ok"

"I'd be able to take the morning off tomorrow if that would suit you"

Helen was silent for a moment as she thought about the past few weeks. She'd spent quite a lot of time around Carson and had found out that they had a lot more in common then she had first thought but she still hadn't had the guts to say anything about how she felt. It was mainly due also to the fact that they never seemed to be totally alone, but they would be, both on the way there as well as on the way back, so maybe she could flirt a little, then gauge his reaction.

"That would be great. I can go and ask Dr Weir about it now." And with that she left the infirmary, heading straight for the control room,

Helen left Dr Weir's office ten minutes later feeling both happy and annoyed at the same time, because no sooner had she started to ask Dr Weir for the use of a puddle jumper, had Teyla arrived and upon hearing Helen's request had asked if she wouldn't mind some company to which she'd agreed not being able to find a reason to say no. So once again she wouldn't get to be alone with Dr Carson Beckett.

Early the next morning, Helen arrived in the jumper bay to find Carson in their jumper 2, going over some last minutes checks with one of the technicians

"Good morning" he said as she walked inside and started to stow her equipment.

"Morning "she yawned back "Oh by the way did Dr Weir tell you Teyla would be joining us today?"

"No Teyla informed me herself last night,I bumped into her in the commissary, she should be here soon"

Carson noticed a look of annoyance cross her face for a split second at the mention of Teyla's inclusion, which intrigued him, making him smile before turning back to the technician

"Good morning Dr McCoy, Dr Beckett, how are you today?" Teyla's voice sounded as she entered the puddle jumper carrying her backpack.

"Fine" came the reply

"Well all the pre-flight checks are finished so we can leave as soon as everyone's ready" Carson replied looking over at Helen.

"Well I'm ready, Teyla you ready, good then shall we be off"

Carson nodded then headed for his seat while Helen took the co-pilots and Teyla the one behind her. As soon as they were all seated, Carson radioed the control room for clearance then powered up the jumper, raising it out of the dark jumper bay toward the daylight. Everyone was silent as they flew over the ocean and Teyla couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched Carson look over at Helen then back to the ocean the she herself mimic it, when would they realise how each other felt?

"Helen, how is your friend Paige any change?" Teyla asked breaking the silence.

"She's ok I suppose. She moved her hand the other day, I'm hoping its sign she'll wake up soon"

"Is that likely Dr Beckett?"

"Well any movement is a good sign, the last CAT scan was promising and when the blood work and MRI results come back we'll know more but it is a good sign"

"I hope so" Helen muttered as she looked out of the main window spotting the main land straight ahead. "We're here" she sounded as Carson began his decent toward the landing site.

Once they'd landed, Carson powered down and secured the jumper, while Teyla grabbed her pack then helped Helen unpack her equipment before heading toward the village. When they arrived ten minutes later they were greeted by Halling who welcomed them openly then escorted Helen off to meet the person who would be helping her that day, while Teyla and Carson went to check up on some children he'd treated months before.Halling joined them moments later asking to speak to Teyla

"Do you mind?" she asked Carson

"Of course not lass, you go I'll be fine here" so Teyla departed with Halling, leaving Carson examining a small child.

Once they were far enough away for Carson not to hear Halling spoke "Teyla your message was most strange, how is it you know the three of you will not be able to leave?"

"I will explain tonight at dinner but for now I need you to organise a place for the two doctors to stay, perhaps Jolie and Deagan's dwelling, are they not away hunting?"

"Yes for the next two days, they are married as you know and their tent only has one sleeping area, surely they would require separate tents?"

Teyla smiled "Normally yes but as you will see when they are together, they care deeply for each other but are too afraid to admit it. So they need a little help, Jolie and Deagan's tent will be perfect. Now I need to be off, I have to ensure we can't leave" and with that Teyla bowed her head then departed, heading back toward the jumper.

Helen looked at her watch, to discover that she'd been out collecting samples for the past two hours.Tamita had helped immensely showing her a few plants that weren't even on her list but would be helpful in her experiments, plus Tamita had told her of some very interesting uses for some of the listed plants that Helen had been intrigued at and wanted to explore in greater detail but had decided that was for another time.

"Well I think that's all I need for now but when I come to visit again, would we be able to talk further, especially about some of those applications for Bela Dona, sorry the plant you call dark lady." Helen said closing her sample cases then rising to her feet.

Tamita smiled at her replying "Of course I would be happy to share my knowledge with you. Now if you'd just follow me I know a shorter route back to the village" and after bowing she headed toward the nearby woods.

The women arrived back at the village in no time at all and Helen thanked Tamita then went to find Carson and Teyla,whom she found a few minutes later sitting with Halling outside his tent.

"Dr McCoy please join us" he said standing and indicating to the seat next to Carson

"I trust Tamita was helpful?"

"Yes extremely thank you" Helen replied sitting down "just to let you know I'm all done with my samples, so we can leave at any time."

"Halling has just invited us to join them in their midday meal" Teyla informed her.

"That would be lovely, oh as long as it's ok with you Dr Beckett, but don't you need to get back to Atlantis" Helen asked looking over at Carson.

"Well I'm sure they can cope without me for a wee while longer, so we can stay and besides Dr Weir is always telling me I don't get enough free time, so it would be a pleasure to join you Halling,thank you for offering."

All through the meal Helen kept glancing at Carson, watching what he was doing, trying to work out what he was thinking. He had seemed different some how when she'd returned to the village, more relaxed and she liked this side of him. As she continued looking at him he turned his head to look straight at her. Helen felt her face turn beetroot and quickly looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in her food. A second later she heard Carson chuckle which caused her to look up only to find him still looking at her with a big smile on his face. Feeling suddenly very hot and flustered Helen rose to her feet, then quickly walked away back toward the jumper landing site.Teyla who had seen this exchange followed Helen, catching up with her a few paces outside the village." Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just wanted to take a walk"

Teyla smiled to herself, nodding her understanding then turned, making her way back toward the centre of the village.

Half an hour later Helen returned and after collecting her equipment then meeting up with Teyla and Carson, headed toward the puddle jumper, accompanied by Halling,who wished them a safe journey before returning to the village

Once they were all seated, Carson went to power up the jumper but nothing happened. He tried again getting the same result.

"I think we have a wee bit of a problem. The jumper won't power up"

"Sorry, did you say we have no power but all you need to do is touch the control panel don't you?" Helen said leaving her seat, moving over to where Carson was sitting

"Aye that's what normally happens but look" he replied placing his hands on the panel and showing her

"Isn't there anything you can do to fix it?" Carson shook his head

"I'm not an engineer, we'll have to radio Atlantis and get someone to come and pick us up and have a look at the jumper"

"I will go and inform Halling of what has happened, while you radio Atlantis" Teyla said as she walked toward the rear hatch, opening it.

"Ok we'll call you when we have news." Helen shouted after her.

"You really need to calm down" Carson said getting no response as he watched Dr McCoy pace back and forth in front of the puddle jumper, muttering to herself.

"Helen?" he tried again but still no answer, so finally he shouted "Dr McCoy stop!"

"What!" Helen shouted back pausing in mid stride, looking straight at him.

"I said you need to calm down, its nobody's fault that there's no one available to come and get us. I'm sure Halling will be able to put us up for the night, if not we can always stay here." Carson said calmly trying to keep Helen from going off on one again.

Helen was silent for a second trying to find her inner calm but having been told not 5 minutes ago by Dr Weir that they were stranded on the main land for the night was making that very difficult "I understand, I do it's just so annoying" she said heading back toward the rear hatch. "Oh can you radio Teyla for me, tell her what's going on and see if she can ask Halling about accommodation"

"Of course, not a problem"

Helen entered the puddle jumper still quite angry but calmer than before and after massaging her temples to stop her on coming headache began to go through her sample cases ,checking to make sure they would be all right overnight.

Teyla arrived 10 minutes later to inform then that Halling was happy to offer them shelter for the night. So Helen re-stowed her equipment and samples then grabbed her backpack, following Carson and Teyla back to the village. They were greeted by Halling as they arrived.

"Welcome again.Teyla, Charin has said you can stay with her." Teyla nodded at this and headed off in the direction of Charin's tent.

Halling then turned to Carson and Helen saying "if you would please follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying"

The two doctors nodded following in silence but that changed when they stepped inside their tent." There's only one bed!" Helen yelled looking around

"Yes the married couple that normally live here are off on a hunting trip "Halling replied calmly.

"But, but" Helen began then looked over at Carson to see him smiling and stopped

"This is fine Halling thank you" Carson said causing the athoisan to bow then leave

"Why did you do that? There's only one bed, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry we'll sort something out, there's enough room for both of us in the tent, why don't you head back to the jumper and grab a couple of sleeping bags. I'll sort out things here ok"

"Ok" Helen said not knowing why as she headed for the tent opening and exiting. As she started to walk toward the landing site she spotted Teyla heading out of the village, thinking no more about it she carried on. Once she'd arrived she quickly entered looking around for the sleeping bags and upon finding them left, starting back for the village. As she neared the outskirts she heard what she thought was Dr Weir's voice but it couldn't be she was back on Atlantis.

"Teyla, how is it going, is everything running according to plan?"

"It seems so Halling is just showing them their quarters now, I don't think they suspect anything, Dr McCoy is a little angry but Dr Beckett seems to be handling it. I will speak to you again should anything happen, Teyla out".

Quickly Helen darted behind a nearby tree as Teyla walked past. What the hell was going on? What plan were they talking about? She didn't know but she was going to find out. So after jogging back to the village she headed for their tent. When she entered she saw that Carson had moved the bed over in order to make a little more room 'that's so nice' she thought as she put down the sleeping bags and went back outside to find him talking to Halling " I got the sleeping bags" she said as she approached them

Carson turned when he heard her voice and smiled "Ok, shall we sort them out then, if you'll excuse us Halling"

"Of course, I will see you at evening meal" he replied bowing his head before leaving

Helen walked back to their tent in silence, debating whether to tell Carson about what she'd heard but what had she really heard, nothing, well nothing concrete so she decided to keep quiet for now

"I see you moved the place round a little, thank you"

"No problem lets get the sleeping bags laid out ok"

They spent the next 10 minutes laying out their sleeping bags and making the tent a little for cosy for them. When they'd finished Helen walked over to the tent opening and stood looking out.

"What you doing?" Carson asked coming up behind her

"Nothing just thinking" Helen replied. Suddenly she spun round to lokk at him as she remembered her dream "I got to go I'll be back in time for dinner" she said before walking out of the tent as quickly as she could til she got to the edge of the village then began to run.

Helen ran for what seemed like hours when suddenly she stopped, that had been too weird, it was her dream, her standing looking out into the night thinking and him coming up behind her. God what was she going to do, she couldn't stay in that tent with him, she was bond to say something. She'd have to stay in the puddle jumper that was the only solution.

"Atlantis this is Teyla, can I speak to Dr Weir please?"

"Ok, patching you through now," came the reply before Elizabeth's voice sounded.

"Teyla, hello has something happened?"

"Yes but not in a good way.Dr McCoy just returned to the village and has announced she is going to stay in the puddle jumper overnight, what do we do?"

There was silence for a second "the only thing is to disable the jumper further, make it so she can't stay there. I'll get back to you in 20 minutes with how, Elizabeth out."

Teyla walked back to Charin's tent where she was greeted with a smile and hug

"Teyla you look troubled, what is the matter?"

"Nothing really, it is doctors' McCoy and Beckett"

"Ah yes I have noticed their affection for one another but why is that a problem?"

"Their affection is not the problem, it is the fact that they have not told each other of that affection. That is why I'm here today, Dr Weir and several of their friends have decided they need to confront those feelings but the plan is not working but Dr Weir is coming up with a new one."

"Teyla my dear you can not force people to admit something they are not ready to do"

"I know we are just trying to get them to spend time together away from work as well as Atlantis. But now Helen, Dr McCoy had informed me she will be staying in the puddle jumper and not at Jolie and Deagan's"

Charin smiled to herself as she moved over to the pot simmering away in the corner "may be if I were to have a talk to her"

"No they are unaware that this is happening, the reason we are stranded is part of the plan, so please don't Charin"

"Ok Teyla I understand and I believe you are looking out for your friends' interests but be careful."

Helen was making her way back to the puddle jumper when she saw Teyla walk in the rear hatch speaking into her radio. Silently she crept toward the opening trying to hear who she was talking to

"Ok I am standing in front of the panel, now what do I do?"

"You need to open it and locate the crystal disc 4 no 5 from the left" Rodney's voice sounded in the silence.

"I have found it "

"Good now remove it carefully, turn it round then replace it"

Teyla slowly removed the crystal then after turning it round replaced it, there was a low humming then silence.

"It is done" Teyla said into the radio.

"God that should have cut all power to the lights and heating, try it"

Teyla touched the panel to her left trying the lights and when nothing happened she radioed back "It has worked Dr McKay"

"Well done Teyla, now get back to the village but don't say anything about the jumper, let Helen discover it herself then it will look like her decision to return and share with Carson. It could go a long way toward getting them together" Elizabeth's voices echoed over the radio

Helen was stunned, this had all been a set up.Teyla, Elizabeth and god knows how many others had set her and Carson up. She was knocked back to reality when she heard Teyla close the panel and move toward the exit. Quickly she sprinted round to the other side of the jumper hiding then watched as Teyla waked back toward the village.

Helen turned her back to the jumper and slid down the side til she was sitting on the grass. This whole stranded thing had been a set up.Dr Weir had lied about no one being able to come and get them, was Carson in on it she wandered for a split second then remembered Teyla saying that they didn't suspect anything so quickly dismissed it, No it was just Teyla and Dr Weir that had set them up,she was sure so what was she going to do about it. Well first off she was going to tell Carson then take it from there.

So reluctantly she got to her feet and started back, when she entered the tent she found Carson sitting on the bed looking through his back pack."Oh hello lass, Teyla's just told me you're going to stay in the jumper, you don't have to do that you know I always can." He said going to get to his feet

"Carson listen, we've been set up.Teyla just disabled the jumpers heat and lighting and I'm pretty sure she's responsible for us not being able to leave too."

"What are you talking about, why would Teyla do something like that?" Carson asked as he did get up and approach her.

"She's in it with Dr Weir, I heard them talking on the radio and Rodney just instructed her how to fix the lighting etc and you want to know the reason why?"

"Yes I do"

"Us" Helen whispered

"Us, what has all this got to do with us?"

"Well it seems their playing matchmaker" Helen said almost too quiet for him to hear

Carson was quiet for a second before replying "But why, it's not as if you feel anything for me in that way is it?"

By now Helen had turned to face the exit ready to leave but stopped "Well actually I do" she said as she went to leave but was stopped by Carson placing his hand on her shoulder

"Helen" he said softly trying to turn her to face him.

"Don't"

"Helen, turn round, look at me"

"I can't Carson I need to go I shouldn't have said anything" again she tried to leave

"But I have something I want to say." He replied succeeding in turning her to face him but still she wouldn't look at him, so he placed a finger under her chin raising her head until he was looking into her eyes

"Just so you know I feel the same way about you too lass" and before she could say anything Carson bent his head and kissed her

Helen was stunned for a split second before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss. Minutes later they parted breathing heaverly, smiling at each other.

"Wow" Helen sighed

"Aye" he replied, moving to kiss her again

"Wait Carson we need to stop"

"Why?"

"It just occurred to me, it worked perhaps not how it was supposed to but none the less their plan worked. But they shouldn't have set us up in the first place. I think they need to be taught not to interfere." She said as she started pacing again only this time Carson didn't hesitate as he moved in to stop her.

"What are you going on about love?"

"Teyla and Dr Weir, they went to great lengths to keep us here, disabling the jumper and everything but what would they do if it looked like the plan had back fired"

"I don't know. How are we going to convince them it went wrong though? I don't think I can act as if I hate you or anything,not now I know how you feel" Carson said as he sat down on the bed.

"Ok then how about it looks like I hate you, we could have an argument about something, maybe to do with Paige then I can slap you or something and head back for the jumper."

Carson looked as if he wasn't sure "It would only be for a few days, a week at the most just til Teyla and Dr Weir have learnt a lesson then we can come clean. What do you say shall we try?"

"Well if you think you can pull it off, let's go for it"

"Yes" Helen said kissing him.

"Hey stop that you're supposed to hate me remember"

Helen just smiled at him as she walked over to the tent opening "Now remember follow my lead at dinner " and with that she blow him a kiss and left, going to see if she could speak to Tamita before dinner.

A couple of hours later Teyla came to get them for dinner to find the tent very quiet.What she found upon entering was Helen was seating in the corner typing away on her laptop while Carson was sitting on the bed tapping away on his PDA "Halling has just old me the meal is ready, so if you'd follow me"

As they sat down to eat Helen winked at Carson before saying "Dr Beckett when the rest of Paige's tests come back can you call me please cause I think they're going to show she's waking up don't you think? "

"Of course I'll call you, but I don't really know if they will show much" he replied after looking at her, realising what she was doing

"But you do think that she will wake up soon, she moved her hand that's got to be a sign surely?"

"I know I said that any movement was promising but she may not woke up for months yet if at all, also her movement may have been just a reflex action"

"But if you thought that, why order all those tests" Helen asked slightly bemused

"It standard procdure,alsoIwas trying to make you feel a littlebetter, give you some hope. You've been coming into the infirmary everyday for weeks sitting with her, talking to her"

"I know and each time I asked you about her progress you were positive what changed?"

"Nothing my opinion has always been the same I"

"You think she's never going to wake up don't you!" Helen interrupted him yelling

"Well answer me!"

"It's a possibility, one you need to face, Dr McCoy, your friend may never wake up"

By this time both doctor's were on their feet, face to face

"So you've been lying to me all this time, telling me we're making progress with her?"

"Not lying exactly, as I said just making you feel better" he replied calmly

All the time Helen had been yelling at him he hadn't raised his voice knowing it would help sell the fact that Helen would then hate him.

"But, but" Helen started then stopped, breathing in before continuing "That's beside the point. I trusted you and you lied to me .I hate you" and with that she raised her hand, slapping him before storming off toward the puddle jumper.

Carson stood still for a second, surprised at the force of the slap she'd given him, almost believing it was real himself until he noticed a little jiggling of her shoulders as she stormed off. She was laughing. He looked around to find Teyla along with everyone else looking at him with shocked expressions "Sorry, if you'll excuse me" he said before turning and heading for his tent.

Teyla was in shock, what just happened their plan was to bring them closer but instead they'd created hate. Quickly she got to her feet and went after Dr McCoy hoping she could some how rectify the situation.

Knowing Teyla was bond to follow her Helen had slowed down enough to let her catch up with her just before the jumper. "Helen are you ok?" Teyla asked placing her hand on Helen's shoulder

"No he lied to me .I hate him, he think's Paige is never going to wake up but she has to, she's the only real friend I have." Helen sobbed, leaning against Teyla.

"Now, now calm yourself. I'm sure he believes your friend will awaken, please come back to the village and we can talk further"

"I can't, not yet. I'll be ok I just need some alone time right now ok?"

"Ok" Teyla said as she watched Helen disappear into the jumper before turning to return to the village

Once inside Helen waited a couple of minutes giving Teyla time to get out of ear shot before grabbing her radio and after changing to the agreed channel quickly activated the microphone "Carson are you there it's Helen over"

A second passed before "Of course, how did it go, was Teyla convinced?"

"Yes very. She wanted me to come back with her but I said I needed alone time, are you ok I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"A little, but not to worry I'll live"

"Sorry, got a little carried away. I'd better go Teyla should be getting back to the village in a minute and I'm sure she'll be paying you a visit. So play nice and I'll see you in about an hour" and with that she clicked off then switched back to the regular channel.

Helen had been right no sooner had Teyla made it back to the village had she headed for Carson's tent and he played his part to the hilt. Being understanding and trying to explain what had happened convincing Teyla that he was genuinely hurt but still worried about Helen that she left 20 minutes later satisfied she'd done all she could

Helen crept into the village half an hour later, making sure she wasn't seen before heading to Carson's tent where she found him laying on the bed in his sleeping bag reading.

"What you reading?" she said as she entered causing him to jump, dropping the book

"Nothing, hey you need to be careful Teyla was here again to say goodnight. I swear she's checking up on me, anyway come here" he said sitting up, motioning her forward

"Ok but only for a minute, I've just come to say goodnight before I go and find Teyla to tell her about the jumper's lights etc and ask if I can stay with her and Charin." Helen replied as she sat down, the next thing she knew he'd wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her

"Carson stop or this plan of ours will be over before it starts" she managed to get out before he kissed her again

"Ok" he replied letting go of her looking hurt

"Hey it won't be for long, once we get back to Atlantis, Dr Weir and the others will see how angry I am, and then feel guilty then we can come clean ok? Besides it will be fun to sneak around for a few days"

"Ok but I know I'm going to find it difficult not to touch or kiss you in public but you know I kind of like the idea of sneaking around" he said kissing her again.

Helen wanted to protest but found she couldn't and it wasn't until they heard a noise outside did they spring apart. Quickly Helen grabbed her sleeping bag and pack then headed for the opening

"Dr McCoy, your back" Halling said slightly surprised to see her leaving the tent

"Yes I came back to get my things, thankful Dr Beckett is asleep so I quickly retrieved them. Would you be able to show me to Charin's tent I need to speak to Teyla"

"Of course, this way" Halling replied leading her off toward the edge of the village.

As they arrived Teyla exited and upon seeing them said "Halling, Dr McCoy, evening." Then "It is good to see you back Helen"

"Evening Teyla, well it seems the jumper's lights and heating were affected by the power loss as well, so I was wondering if I could stay here with you and Charin?"

"Of course you can my dear, it is no problem, come in, come in" Charin said appearing next to Teyla in the tent opening.

Helen smiled at her then entered, moving far inside noting how big the interior was, despite all the things crammed into Charin's tent.

"Come, you can stay over here next to Teyla"

"Thank you Charin.I am very sorry for earlier, it's just Paige is a very good friend, and I so want her to wake up"

"I understand my dear but you shouldn't be hard on Dr Beckett, it sounds as though he was only trying to make you feel a little better. He wasn't trying to hurt you I'm sure. I believe he has the soul of a great healer" Charin's calming voice started to lull her to sleep as she sat beside the old athosian that she said "I know, it's just he lied, I thought I could trust him, I feel so betrayed "Helen had tried to keep up the hurt act but when she looked up knew Charin had figured something was up, so wasn't surprised when she said

"Teyla may I have a word with Dr McCoy alone?"

"If you wish Charin.Of course"

"Now" Charin said looking straight at her. "Are you going to tell me what is really going on?"

Helen bowed her head "Well you see Teyla set me and Carson up trying to get us together"

"Yes she told me and I did worn her that you may not have been ready"

"Oh no it worked, Carson and I told each other how we feel. But it happened because I overheard Teyla talking to Dr Weir .And even though it worked I believe they shouldn't have interefered,so I wanted to teach them a lesson, therefore I made it look as if I hate Carson for lying to me about my friends recovery. Am I a bad person?"

Charin was quiet for a few moments "Well I don't really agree with what you're doing and your not a bad person believe me, I understand your reasons"

"It's only for a few days I promise, just until they realise their mistake"

"Ok I will say nothing about it but on one condition that you return in a week's time so I may bless your partnership"

"That would be so lovely of course we will"

The rest of the evening passed quickly with Charin telling stories of the early years and what Teyla was like as a child

The next day Helen woke late and when she went looking for Teyla found her talking to Rodney who had come over on the jumper sent to collect them. Walking straight past them she entered the jumper and began unhooking her equipment cases ready to transfer them over when Rodney entered saying "Good morning. Well good news I can fix the jumper in no time at all so no need to move anything. Carson explained the problem and I surmised it was the main power buffer and of course I was right so you should be able to leave in about 30 minutes"

"Ok thank you Dr McKay" she replied walking back out, bumping into Carson

"Oh sorry" he said looking at her

She gave him a small smirk before quickly turning away not saying a word,then walked off toward the woods

Carson took this all in his stride knowing it was just an act

"So no change from last night?" Teyla asked as she came to a stop beside him

"No I wish I knew what to say to make it better"

True to his word plus knowing exactly what was wrong Rodney fixed the jumper in the allotted 30 minutes and instructed Carson, Teyla and Helen that they could leave. Everyone was silent as they entered and took their seats, Helen now sitting where Teyla had been and vise versa and no one spoke as the jumper lifted off, heading back over the ocean to Atlantis.

When they arrived back in the jumper bay Helen quickly unhooked her equipment and left heading toward her lab, where she dropped off everything before heading to her quarters or so it seemed because as soon as she could she headed for the nearest transporter, making for the jumper bay. Carson had just finished shutting everything down and was just leaving when suddenly he was dragged into a nearby room "Hey what" he started until he saw who it was "Well lass if you wanted me all you needed to do was call" he laughed before bringing his lips to hers

"God you don't know how much I wanted to do that this morning" she sighed as they parted " It's not even been a day, I never realised it would be this difficult and I know it was my idea to keep up the whole I hate you thing, hopefully it will only be for the next day or so. Anyway enough of that I'll try to come and see you tonight ok"

"Aye I'd like that. I'll give you the door code and I'll see you later then lass" and with that Helen quickly kissed him again before heading off to her quarters

**(I Just want to state that I know nothing about how a Puddle Jumper works or if what I've written would disable the lights and heating but Ithoughtit sounded go.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helen and Carson had to keep the hatered act going for 5 more days before it was rumbled by none other than Dr Weir. Helen had finished quite late one evening and as always gone to check up on Paige. When she'd entered the infirmary she'd found it completely deserted for once, not a nurse in sight, so after saying a quick hello to her friend had gone looking for Carson, knowing he'd bearound no matter what. She'd found him seconds later sorting out supplies on the far side of the infirmary. Slowly she'd crept up on him and grabbed his arse; soon they were in each others arms, getting very carried away thus they were caught in a full blown snogging session when Elizabeth had come into the infirmary looking for something for her headache. When she hadn't spotted Carson straight away she'd gone over to the supply shelves looking for aspirin but what she found were the two doctors sprawled on one of the infirmary beds with Carson laying on top of Helen kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Her hum" she coughed causing Carson to jump about ten feet in the air and fall on the floor

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked trying to sound angry but the sight of a dishevelled Carson sitting on the floor and Helen trying to help him up was almost too much.

"Dr Weir I can explain" Helen started, still trying to let Carson to stand

"Never mind that, just how long has this been going on?" Elizabeth asked trying not the laugh

"A little over a week" Carson replied finally getting to his feet, while straightening out his clothes

Elizabeth was quiet for a second "So the whole I hate you thing was all an act?"

"Yes"

"Why?" was all Elizabeth could think of to say

"It was my idea Dr Weir. I overhead you checking in with Teyla and I was angry, especially when I found out Dr McKay was also involved too, so when Carson and I did get together I persuaded him to go along with the idea that I hated him in order to teach everyone a lesson that they shouldn't interfere.We would have gotten together on our own eventually, it would have just taken a little longer"

"Hey Rodney owes me $20 now" Elizabeth muttered to herself

"What!" Carson asked

"Nothing it's just Rodney bet me that you guys wouldn't get together like we planned but now this changes everything I win" Elizabeth said seeming very happy with herself

Helen turned to Dr Weir saying "Well we knew we'd get found out sooner or later but it would have been nice to tell people and not get caught"

"Hey I'm not going to say a word, all I'll say is that you are together and have been since the main land. I can't wait to see Rodney's face. Well I'll leave you two alone, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said before turning and exiting the infirmary

"Oh my god how embarrassing to be caught was bad enough but by Dr Weir" Helen sighed after she'd gone, wrapping her arms around Carson's waist

"Hey as you said we knew we'd get found out eventually. At least we can be around each other now without you having to act as if you can't stand me, that's got to be worth it?"

"Of course it is, but Dr Weir god, I know, I know I'm venting I'll stop. Anyway now our little secret is out how about you stay at mine tonight?"

"I'd like that but I still have some work to finish here then I'll be over"

"Ok" Helen replied bringing her lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss "Don't be too long" she whispered as they parted before shedetangled herself fromhim and walked out of the infirmary swinging her hips seductively.

Carson was finished finally and looked at his watch, 12:30, it was late, very late Helen wasn't going to be happy with him. He'd taken a lot longer than he thought, but when he arrived at her quarters and entered, he found her curled up asleep in a chair by the window. Gently he picked her up, moving her over to the bed and laying her down, before covering her with the blanket. Once that was done he watched her sleep for a few moment before striping down to his t-shirt and boxers then climbed into bed, snuggling against her till they were spooned together, shortly after this falling asleep himself.

Helen woke up the next morning feeling cosy and warm and upon opening her eyes understood why, she was laying on her side snuggled up to the sleeping form of Atlantis' chief medical officer. Smiling to herself she rose up on one elbow and watched him for a few seconds before leaning over to place small kisses on his neck, causing him to stir in his sleep and pull her closer. When he didn't wake Helen began to trail her kisses up his neck and across his face moving toward his lips, this produced a mutter that sounded like "That's nice"

"Morning" she whispered against his lips before kissing him long and slow. As the kiss deepened, Helen manoeuvred herself so she ended up lying on top of Carson. When the need for air became urgent she pushed herself up on her hands and looked down at him seeing her still had his eyes closed but had a big grin on his face

"Did you put me to bed doctor?" she asked playfully

Carson slowly opened his eyes to look at her before replying "Aye lass, you were curled up in that big chair by the window when I arrived and I thought you'd be more comfortable in bed"

"I agree, the bed is more comfortable especially when it comes with it's own snuggable heater" she said as she wriggled against him

Carson moaned slightly, grabbing her hips stopping them from moving "Stop that or this snuggable heater is going to go super critical"

"What if that's the idea" Helen said before wriggling again

This time Carson wrapped his arms around her then before she knew it he'd flipped them so he was now on top. "Well if that's the idea then who am I to argue"

And he proceeded to kiss her neck causing her to moan as he found the sensive spot behind her ear making her tip her head back giving him better access.

Helen could hear chiming but couldn't figure out where it was coming from then she heard someone calling her name.

"Dr McCoy, Dr McCoy are you there? It's Nurse Peters"

Helen opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was her day off why was someone knocking on her door at 11am

"Coming" she shouted getting out of bed, grabbing Carson's t-shirt from the floor

"What is it lass?" he asked as she moved toward the door

"Don't know" she yawned back

Helen opened the door to find a petite woman standing there looking at her "Yes" she said still half asleep trying to understand why there was a nurse standing at her door

"Sorry to disturb you doctor, but it's Paige!"

"What about her, is she ok, what's happened"

"Nothing she's awake"

"What!" she yelped

"She's awake and asking for you. I tried calling Dr Beckett but he's not responding so I came here"

So excited about Paige and forgetting that only Dr Weir knew about them, Helen turned back toward the bed and yelled "Carson, Paige is awake ,Paige is awake"

When she turned back to Nurse Peters she saw a very shocked young woman looking back as she put it all together. Realising she'd just let the cat out of the bag Helen calmly said "Thank you Sophie. Carson and I will come down to the infirmary as soon as we can." And with that she moved her hand over thesensor causing the door to slide closed

Carson looked up at her as she came over to the bed "You realise it's going to be all over the city in a matter of hours, soon everyone is going to know we're together" he said sitting up reaching for her

"Yeah I know, but I was too excited about Paige to care besides at least this way we don't have to tell everyone ourselves" she smiled at him "Come on get dressed, you need to get down to the infirmary and check on Paige and I need to tell her what she's missed"

Well that's it for the first story of a possible series starring Dr's McCoy and Ashby.What do you think should I write more.Please Review.


End file.
